The Saddest Day
by SweetCherryLove
Summary: this is my take on what happens at the end of the movie. It's a lil angsty but still. Please read and review!!!!
1. chapter 1

The Saddest Day

Author: Me

Rating: PG-13

Background info: Letti and Leon came back bout 3 days after they left and Dom never left at the end of the movie( ya now after the credit's, I didn't see it in the theatre I used saw it when I was watching the DVD) oh an Brian hasn't talk to any of um since the end of the movie.

Summary: Kinda Morbid but hey It's 2 am, I've had a lot of caffeine and I just watched the movie. But any ways what happens to the team after the end of the movie 

------------------------------------------------------

They had lost Jesse about a month ago. Mia had held him until the end. She had Locked herself in room for three days. They had tried everything to get her out. She had finally came out when they had brought Vince home. Vince had lost his right arm from the elbow down. He had refused the prosthetic arm. That Friday had been Jesse's funeral. Simple, nothing special. That was all they thought they could deal with. They had all already been through so much that week. It was a simple spot. The grave stone simply read:

__

Jesse Andrew Thomas

"The Mad Scientist"

Born: May 15, 1979

Death: July 27, 2001

Mia had cried through the whole thing. Letti let a few tears show. Vince had been just sat there. While Leon had a sad look on his face. And one tear ran down Dom's cheek.

* 4 weeks later*

They all had settled a bit. But Jesse's presence was still missed around the garage. Letti had called out for his help more then once without realizing it. Vince had refused to work. He just sat around on his couch all day drinking Corona's. Mia would usually come by with some food for him and try to get him to get to go with her to the garage or the diner. The team would usually come by and try to get him to go to the races. Letti had lost her temper more than once with him as had everybody.

*That Night*

The team was walking down the halls of Vince's apartment building. Mia had been by earlier and said Vince was looking better. They had figured that they might be able to get him to go to the races tonight. Letti opened the door with the key she had gotten from Mia. She stepped inside, "Vince were here" she told him. "Yea" Leon said walking into the Living room of Vince's apartment. Letti walked around the couch to look at Vince. Her Mouth fell open as she looked at Vince. He was sitting there with an almost empty bottle of Corona in his hand. There was an empty bottle of asprin on the table. He had a smile on his face. His eyes gently shut. A tear ran down Letti's cheek as she felt Dom's strong arms encircle her. He pulled her around and laid her head on his chest. She could hear Leon Talking to the EMTs on the phone. that's when she saw it laying on the floor. She pulled away to pick it up. She read it out loud :

__

Hey Guys,

Guess u found me!! I couldn't take it any more!! Being ruined. You can't do any thing with one hand. I'm not sorry I did this. Dom: stay out of Jail keep up the winning for me. Leon: Keep um all out of trouble and make your own damn popcorn.

Letti: Keep up being you girl. Mia: Girlie I'll always Love ya. I tell Jesse hi for you guys if I end up there. But I doubt I will. So bye.

Vince

P.S.- Love you all like family

Letti found her legs crumbling when she was done reading Dom was holding her and Leon was stroking her hand while the sobs shook her whole body.

* 4 days later*

It was a sunny Morning when they laid Vince down to rest next to Jesse. Mia was crying in Leon's arms while Letti was simply shaking in Dom's, tears falling every once in a while. Dom let a few tears loose, as did Leon. Like Jesse's, Vince's head stone was simple :

__

Vince James Leevos

"Coyotes-r-us"

Birth: January 15, 1975

Death: August 31, 2001

---------------------------------------------------

Tell me what u think should I make more or kill it? I dunno so please tell me.

Thanxs, 

me


	2. chapter 2

The Saddest Day:

Chapter 2

-----------------------------------------------

* 2 months to Race wars '02*

The team had gone apart. Dom and Letti had spilt up. It was said Letti was down in Baja, Mexico. Dom had gone looking for her a couple of times, but hadn't found her. Leon had stayed around and still worked at the garage. Dom was almost always racing now. Mia had moved in to the dorms, she had a steady boyfriend named Trent and was slowly slipping away from Dom. Though she was still running 'Torettos.'

There was a new team of racers working in the garage. It reminded Dom and Leon of the "Old" Team. There was Alexander or Xander who was like a younger Dom before he (Dom) had gone into Jail. Then there was Chloe who was like a lil' Letti almost to the point. She had Xander wrapped round her lil' finger. She was always round a car. Then there was Phil, a carbon copy of Vince, minus One little fact. He had his "Mia." Tangie or Tan who seemed like a little Mia only with a less settled attitude. And then there was Drew and Shane the twins. Drew like Jesse had ADD but Drew was like Leon, his mouth did all the talking and he was always settled when he was smoking. Shane was a little like Jesse, he could do any thing with a car. He was Quiet and laid back.

*1st Day of Race Wars 02"*

Dom and Leon had led the new group through everything so far. Xander had gone out to race twice already bringing back cash both times. Dom and Leon were waiting to race till tonight.

* Other side of the Race Wars Base *

Letti was walking around their trailer. She had gone down to Baja to meet up with her sis, Marissa and her crew. They were racer but only free timers. Letti had been living in Marissa's house but had not been working with her. Cause of the fact of what she did. Marissa had her Tattoo parlor. Letti had tried but poking needles into people's skin hadn't been her thing though she had Marissa do a few on her. A couple were like Marissa's. In the center of her shoulder blades now rested a cross. On the small of her back was a large sun. And finally across her left wrist laid the names,

__

Vince - 8/31/01

Jesse - 8/27/01 

Imprinted into to her wrists. She had asked Marissa for it one the first day she had gotten there. She had found it amazing. Her little sister, Barley 19. She had been through much worse then Letti. Yet Rissa had been the one to comfort her. Rissa had held her in her arms at 3 am and soothed her. Her little Rissa had been there for her, even if she hadn't been there for Rissa. She shook it off. She walked over to her car. She still had it, same detail job and all. It was her baby. Her mind floated back to last year. God it seemed so long ago.

__

Dom had just won his race. He had come over and lifted her up so lightly. "you're my trophy" his deep voice said to her. His eyes showing that he meant it.

Fixing up Brian's car and she had walked up to him to ask for his help but found herself Kissing his soft lips. His strong arms pulling her up to him.

She drifted back into reality._ I wonder if he's here? _she wondered and tried to push the thought out her mind_. _Her and Dom were long done. He probably had a million hoochies to do her job now. She slid into her car relishing the past and drove off to the races for tonight. She was going big tonight. It was her baby #568 against #342 going for 5 grand winner take all.

*Toretto trailer*

Dom looked out the window to see Xander and Chloe fighting . He had seen Chloe walk by when he and Xander had been talking with a whole gang of hoochies, earlier. He laughed as it brought back old memories of him and Letti.

__

"Arrw" Letti growled. " I smell," sniffs the air, "Snaks, why don't u girls just pack it up before I leave tread marks on your face." she said in a pissed tone. "Okay" the girls said and backed away. "I was just talking," Dom started, "Yeah Whatever" Letti interrupted him and pushed past.

"You look a bit tired, I think you should go up stairs and give me a massage" a she asked capturing his attention from Vince and Leon, "Look at all our guests" He had started, only to be interrupted, "How bout we go upstairs and you give me a massage" she told him and pulled him up to his bedroom.

God, how he missed her, He hadn't slept with most of the hos that had thrown themselves at him. He had had a semi long relationship with Monica Edwin's Girl. But he hadn't been able to forget bout Letti. But he had to get over her. he had a race tonight. He climbed in his car to get over to the races. His car, #342 against #568, up for 5 grand all or nothing. 

--------------------------------------------------

Okay so what do you think? I wasn't sure how to keep it up but this was just an idea. Tell me if u like it or not. Plus I wasn't sure how the characters would act after a year and losing Jesse and Vince. Please R&R. Tell me if I should keep it or kill it?

Thanxs, 

Me


	3. chapter 3

The Saddest Day

Chapter 3

--------------------------------------------------

Letti had decided to check by the Marissa's booth to see if she could come. When she drove by she saw a couple customers being helped by the rest of the crew. She saw Danny giving a guy to tattoo on his left shoulder. Mack was giving a girl a tattoo on stomach a smile on his face as she was watching every move. Kylie was piercing a guy's nipple. Quinn was tattooing a guy's left Arm. Adam was sleeping on a chair off to the side. Lucky was giving him a tattoo across his abs below his bellybutton. Letti could tell that Lucky wasn't supposed to be doing it cause Lucky's mouth was curled into and evil smile. As she walk over she read "8th Wonder of the world." with flames around it. Lucky was enjoying it too, probably cause she knew she wasn't supposed to do it. Letti walked past Brad, Josh, Travis, and Ben, they were the real racers, along with her, Marissa, Adam, Mack and Quinn . They all worked at a garage or the Parlor. Everybody else was basically from the Parlor so Letti wasn't to interested in them. Brad saw her and pulled her in the circle. She saw Plans laid out in the middle of them they were detail jobs for Quinn's new Civic. Quinn, had got it for her birthday from her Dad. Letti looked at all the plans. She pointed at the same Duck on it that was on Quinn's Stomach. The car was Midnight black and on the back it said, Ducky. It fit Quinn's personality perfectly. Quinn was just that, ducky. She looked up and saw Rissa and got up to walk over to her. She stood a couple inches away from Marissa who was sitting talking to a guy. She Cleared her throat and got Rissa's attention. "Hey Sis, you getting ready to go?" Rissa asked looking at her. "Getting gone," Letti told her smiling. Rissa grinned at her "What we waiting for I wanna see my sis get all that damn money."

*Racing Strip* 

Letti pulled up to the strip to see, #342 sitting there waiting for her. She smiled and pulled up to the strip . Sitting in the seat was some muscle head, he had his back turned to her. She smiled and honked her horn, "Hey pretty boy, you gonna race?"

Dom's head knew that voice was familiar. So breathless and soft yet bitchy. Leon though, Leon had recognized it as soon as he heard it. His head sprung up from the Dom's window. Dom looked over to see Letti, sitting here smiling as she started her NOS, not seeing him yet. Dom smile grew. _My Letti is here _His brain screamed.

Letti looked up to see Dom smiling at her_. Oh god he's here _her brain thought. She smiled. Just then the starter, did his eye check thing. Letti focused her eyes on the road and nodded. Dom did the same. The starter's arm flew down. Letti foot hit the peddle at the same time as Dom's. At that point in the world everything was forgotten except the race. None of it mattered. The past, the future. Their love all that mattered was now. On this quarter mile. That was all on both their minds. All of the sound was blocked out. The two were running side by side both in the same letti's finger lightly pressed the NOS. She felt her self rush past Dom only to see Dom an inch behind her. She pushed her foot harder on the gas Dom followed right behind closing the space. There it was the line between winning and losing. Letti hit it hard . Letti rushed past the line, not even an inch ahead of Dom. 


	4. chapter 4

The Saddest Day

Chapter 4

------------------------------------------------------------------

Letti looked out the window of her car. Suddenly she was pulled out of the car by Rissa." You won Girl, You WON" she said excitedly. Letti hugged her and looked over to see Dom standing next to his car is face unreadable. She stepped away from Rissa and towards Dom. "Hey, Dom what's going on?" she asked him softly, almost scared of what would happen. "Hey to you, too" he asked he was scared himself, what if she didn't want him. The time away had only made him relieze how much he loved her. He was scared to touch her, she would dissappear again. She walked up closer to him. She immorality went to him and latched on to him for dear life." Dom was surprised but he had to say he had missed her. he wrapped his arms around her small figure. taking her in. "Dom" he heard come from her, "Dom, I'm so sorry, I was so scared, I didn't know what to do." Dom leaned down and kissed the top of her head "don't worry bout it Baby Girl," he told her. He felt her move away from his body he let his grip on her loosen so she could turn around in his arms. He smiled to himself, God he had missed just being near her. He saw Lettii wave a young girl over to her, she had a deep tan was heavily tattooed and Pierced but it looked like it fit her. She walked closer to Letti. She looked over the two of us. "Letti, whose this and what's going on here?" she asked in a pissed tone. Letti looked at her, "Rissa!" she hissed, "This is Dom," Letti said with a smile. Rissa looked over at Dom, she looked him straight in the eye, her eyes stell like with seriousness, " You ever hurt her again I will Fucking Kill you, you Jackass" she said harshly. Letti looked at Dom, "Dom met my little sister Rissa" she said with a smile. Leon decided to peak out at that moment. Letti pulled out of Dom's grip to hugg leon. "Hey girl" he said with a smile. "Hey Leon" she said with a smile. Then she turned to Rissa, "Leon this is my Baby sister Rissa, Rissa this is an old friend of mine Leon." "Nice to meet you Leon" she said with a smile, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Leon smiled "It's nice to meet you too," he said giving her a kiss. She took his hand, "lets go get better accainted" she told him. He gladly followed. "Oh god" Letti mumbled, "this is gonna be Bad." Dom looked at her with a questioning look, "why?" "Rissa and any guy is not a good thing she tends to get into trouble with guys." Letti said with a smile. Maybe this would all end up working? she thought. 

------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay bad chapter but I really didn't know what to do I got kinda of stuck so. Pleaze review!!!! Tell me what I should do!!!!I have no clue. Should I just kill it now or make more? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!


End file.
